User talk:Windrazor
Howdy I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. WeaselADAPT 21:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I just screwed something up... Hey, can you identify the page that I last edited simply by looking at my account? Can you revert the very, very minor change that I made to it (I added the word "Animals" to the line "Top Total Lootables") which somehow led to great and disastrous changes? It appears to have not only eliminated the neat table look of that particular chart, but also moved it to the top of the page if I'm not mistaken. I am not a complete noob to wiki-ing so I felt confident in the very minor edit, but have no idea what happened. Thanks for your help. WeaselADAPT 22:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, me again. : OK, a little more info. After thinking about it, I went back to see if I could just Undo my edit. I used the "Recent changes" link and found the change I wanted to revert. While looking around there, I figured out why it looked like my tiny edit wrecked the whole place. I had originally been viewing "All time best animals" when I made the change, but upon exiting the editor I was viewing "501 best animals" ... ugh, I forget the exact name of the article. So, the reason I thought it looked so different is because it was a completely different article. Why editing one jumped me to another I have no idea, but I suspect it has to do with the fact that the table in question exists (and was affected by my edits) on both pages. : And for the record, I was only attempting to change the heading, not the table itself; tables are definitely beyond my present level of expertise. : Finally, though I thought I did "Undo" my previous edits, but nothing looks different; still need your help I'm afraid. : WeaselADAPT 00:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Since the ice is broken... About 45 minutes ago, I followed a link (that I cannot now find) that invited me to add a pic to my User Page. This was different than the "Add/Change your avatar" link which just gives a few thumbnails to choose from and a "Browse (your hard drive)" option. Rather, this gave the "Browse" option as well as a "Find" option (to search for and add a pic from this site or from Flickr). I used the "Find" option, browsed Flickr, found a pic, and clicked "Add Use this pic" or something like that. It all seemed fine except that afterward I was left with "File:Love.lnk" or something, rather than the pic. I finally got rid of that, but I haven't been able to find my way back to try again. I don't know if that was a bad link or if I didn't perform the procedure correctly somehow. Any ideas? Thank you once again. I swear, I DO know what I'm doing, hahaha... WeaselADAPT 23:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i finally got the viking helmet after 1 month lol... so i can conform it for ya :) i wish u good luck with it 02:22, October 13, 2010 Spammer Feel free to warn User:Grenada_Pc_Upgrade. He editted Mafia Wars to add a bunch of spam links (which I've reverted). Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 13:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi :0) Just dropping by to say thank you for the welcome on my talk page. And ofcourse get another achievement LOL . Looking forward to seeing my clans name on the list :0) Have a great day!Black.Angel28 15:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ban Heya. Just checked here and noticed that there's an IP ban. I usually don't post anonymously (I barely post) and I don't remember doing it myself. This is my work PC, so it's obviously shared out the wazoo, but I'm kind of curious what was said to get the ban. An IP search doesn't turn up anything. I can post at home, no big deal. I won't be here much longer, just a contractor. Thanks, M3wThr33 18:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) PhilippeA YOU LOVE TO NECK ME, dont you ? I'm doing my best to helping create italy on wikia, you just delete my post's. WHY you are a part of these wikia, i dont know but you dont deservive it! Please do not spam this wiki with multiple pages of Italy properties. This wiki is set up to have each and every one of those districts on one page. <= its just a lie! PhilippeA 07:54, October 19, 2010 peep Me again, i was adding content to the pages......... I was intendending to sumbit, if all content was added on the page... All at the same time, i had no spam pages, i was a pages, thats gonna be a real page in the WIKIA, its a parts of italy. You delete it before anyone else had the cance to make it bether. You mus give people the time to do something and now trying to makeing a career on internet. I understand you wanne be the best, but try to be friendly and first send the person a message and give time! I did work 3 hours for you guys, with coffee moments, but its all gone because you wanne make carreer! That are the fact, think about it. --PhilippeA 19:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) War Page Hey thanks for updating our warpage info the other day; it's really appreciated! Kassy 08:49, October 20, 2010 Hi Hi, was wondering who usually creates/updates templates, i was going to update the rewards for secret missions but i checked the template code and it doesn't seem to support other item types. Was also wondering about ItemInfobox and ItemInfobox2, are they both still actively used for different things or is 2 eventually replacing the older template? --Karmakula italy boss taly,ROme,I cant get the shotgun eventhough I did all the jobs and fights required..anyone knows what should I do? Covedoom 21:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Italy Levels Now you say it I think he might of done that though he changed the background since the Level 1 doesn't have a background and the ones you (and I just) added still got a black background. I've tried to get the background away in photoshop but I'm not good at it. Seems it never wants to work for me. -- Mazdafreak 11:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked? You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Windrazor. *Reason given: Inserting false information *Start of block: 03:17, October 18, 2010 *Expiry of block: 03:17, November 18, 2010 *Intended blockee: 4.78.205.185 *Block ID: #575 *Current IP address: 4.78.205.185 as to what "false information" I have inserted. Seeing as how I have only ever posted "comments" which asked questions/confirmation or stated what has happened to me. I fail to see how either of those can be construed as false. It's possible that this block wasn't directed at me since it is a shared IP address, but I have no way of knowing unless I'm told the specific infraction. Thank you for your time. 20:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Warning - You created a spam page which was deemed inappropriate and deleted for its content which was cause for the block. 21:58, October 17, 2010 (diff) (deletion log) (Restore) . . Template talk:ItemInfobox2 ₩indrazor 04:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) My IP was blocked for "inserting fale information" What "false information" did I enter?! If I did it was a mistake and definitely does not deserve a ONE MONTH block. I'm only trying to contribute to the wiki. 19:48, October 29, 2010 :* I blocked you for spamming links to external sites, for one week, more specifically, to OTHER mafia members profiles trying to get them killed for your own personal vendettas. This is a wiki, this is not your own personal army. Your Mafia is your army. If you wish to post links to other peoples' profiles in the game, please do so on your wall of facebook, not here. Now, unless you are switching your IP address, I don't know this 1 month block you are referring to. Thank you. ₩indrazor 02:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Windrazor. * Reason given: Inserting false information * Start of block: 03:17, October 18, 2010 * Expiry of block: 03:17, November 18, 2010 * Intended blockee: 4.78.205.185 * Block ID: #575 * Current IP address: 4.78.205.185 i'm confused because i have not posted anything on here EVER...can you please give me more info? thank you 05:00, October 31, 2010 :*Under the Anononymous login of , you took it upon yourself to alter the template Template:UserInfobox2 inserting gibberish among the page. This page was subsequently deleted, and you were blocked for this. You then proceeded to change your IP address to be able to make additional comments, which were then blocked again. Since you took it upon yourself to continue to do this, you will be blocked for a longer period of time. ₩indrazor 19:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I do not have an account, have never posted any comments to the wiki and the IP address listed above is not my IP. Would you please explain? Thanks 00:01, November 20, 2010 :* Let it be known that the user with IP address , , , , , , , and any other succeeding comments left by a user pertaining to this query will be blocked indefinitely for vandalism, and now harassment of an admin member. Thank you. ₩indrazor 08:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) i've never made a comment on any article in this wiki, what gives? Pwnacus Maximus 17:22, November 21, 2010 You can contact Windrazor or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. -- 01:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC)kevin2209 Heavy Padded Armor "Your recent edits to Heavy Padded Armor have been identified as vandalism and reverted" As I said you 2 minutes ago, I edited your page because this Armor costs 20RP and not 15 as you wrote. Here's a screen so you can see, and definetly I don't deserve a warn.... Ivelox 09:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea where you got that, but my screen shows 15 RP, and here is a screen shot to show you. ₩indrazor 10:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not my fault if in my Martketplace the price is 20RP, I just tought you made a mistake. And how you can see now there are different prices, maybe related to the level of the player. I really edited the page with the best intentions, so please remove me form the warned user. Ivelox 18:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New I'm new to these parts, but I'm glad to be here. Hopefully I can contribute to the community. :) 12:12, November 10, 2010 :*Hello and welcome to the Mafia Wars Wiki. First thing we need to do is get you registered. You can sign up using the link at the top right hand of the page. Thereafter, when you leave a comment on another persons page, simply type 4 tildes (the ~ key), or click on the signature icon above the message area to leave a signature. From there, any helpful contributions are welcomed! ₩indrazor 20:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit access to clanslist Hello brother i suddenly found am not able to edit MW clans list any more. can you please make it editable for me once again so that i can make change to my clan there. Avi ites 13:27, November 13, 2010 :*Hello Avi. The page is protected due to the increased traffic and vandalism. If you need edits to be made, I can change them for you. Just let me know what you want changed. Also, please don't forget to sign your name after comments by either pressing the signature icon up above, or by typing 4 tildes (a tilde looks like ~). Thank you. ₩indrazor 20:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Damage Inc / Damage Incorporated Hey man. I was one of the admins of Damage Inc, I was the one who set up the Wiki page. The clan is all but defunct, no activity since July except people posting they are leaving. There is no conflict with Damage Incorporated, and if you will, do me a favor and delete the Damage Inc page entirely. Thanks, Chaz :*Thanks Chaz, I'll go ahead and take care of that for you, thanks for letting me know! ₩indrazor 04:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) hi just stopping by to ask how its going on to add my/our Clan to the Clan List? much respect for you work so far greetz from germany Pdx2000 17:32, November 23, 2010 Hi, which clan are you referring to? If this is in regards to Clans/Damage Incorporated then it should be ready for you to start editing, if its in reference to another clan, please let me know which one. Thanks.. oh, and don't forget to sign your posts by typing 4 tildes marks which looks like ~ or by pressing the Signature Icon up above. ₩indrazor 10:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) no it's another clan. View my comment under the clans list which i postet yesterday,you already commented on the post above my :) Pdx2000 10:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) banned? I'm being shown that this ISP was banned for adding false information? Could you show me what information was incorrect? I rarely contribute and would love to know what exactly it was that I said that wasn't accurate. Thanks 17:31, November 26, 2010 :*Perhaps you can explain as to what you are referring to since I don't see anywhere on your account where you have been blocked. Also remember to sign your name with the signature icon up above. Thank you. ₩indrazor 11:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Southhall Sedan Could you nuke the page I just created called 'Southhall Sedan'...and then rename the current 'Southall Sedan' page to 'Southhall Sedan'? The reason is that the spelling as per Zynga's loot page has two H's in the name. And then probably add a redirect from the one H page to the two H page. I would have done this myself except I don't know how to delete a page now that I created it. Conanian :* Adjusted. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 18:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::* Thanks for taking care of this. ₩indrazor 02:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Miami Vice Promotion I simply moved it to be consistent with the last "event" like this - Carlito's Way Promotion - which is what Mazdafreak had set up. I didn't see any issue with having "promotion" in the page name because that's what it is. It's not a true "event" like Public Enemies was (were there were additional elements such as loot finds) but it's still something worth having the extra word on. And as it turns out, you ended up reverting anyway since Zynga created a vehicle with the same name. And while we're on the topic of altering changes, why'd you revert my table change on the promotion change? Many of the tables which include items of different types have a column clearing specifying which type of item it is (often whether something is armor or weapon isn't immediately clear from the name/image). Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) * And now there's a problem. All the links I introduced to Miami Vice Promotion which you changed back to Miami Vice cause everything to link to the car, not the summary page. I'm going to fix those and also put the promotion back in the category usage. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not going to get into a revision war with you. All I was trying to do was follow the example of the most recent event that was of a similar nature, have a category name match the main page name, and have similar categories have consistent patterns. If you don't want promotion in the title so be it. There's enough other things that can be updated. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 05:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Nō฿S has disbanded... and should probably be removed from the clan list Hi there - I"m the former Godmamma of Nō฿S and we disbanded yesterday - and shut down the pages... could you please remove it from your list?? I tried, but it wouldn't let me :) Thanks so much GodmammaGinger 10:54, December 5, 2010 :*Hi Ginger, and thanks for letting us know. I went ahead and took care of your request. Did you have a new clan now? Thanks for being part of this community! ₩indrazor 19:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope - no new clan/group... it's time for a big giant BREAK and some relaxation... and some time for real life again :) :) Thanks so much for your quick response. Hope you have a great week ;) GodmammaGinger 15:26, December 5, 2010 Equipment Tables Just as an FYI, due to Zynga's inventory revamp, I'm underway on some updates to our own information. User_talk:Grendel67#Equipment_Table_Revamp Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Clan for you to Add to your clan list {OWM} Old World Mafia War Page http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=203378602176&v=wall&ref=ts Recruitment Page http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=296566425858&v=wall&ref=ts Thank You {OWM}ź ŞคŞգนคt¢h 20:42, December 16, 2010 :* Sure I can do that. What I'll need is to get confirmation first. ₩indrazor 05:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding a clan to the list 19:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Virginia HartHello.. I am the Godmother of {HARTLESS} and I have been trying to register my family onto Wiki. Can you please add us to the list!!! My Recruiting Page http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=122455174463494&ref=ts My War Page http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=143343675683964 (к◊₮) HI Windrazor, please add my clan to the list here are all info: (к◊₮) ĶĨŃĞŚ ŐŦ ŤĤÚŃĎĔŔ GLOBAL RECRUITMENT ARENA http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=293068471117 KOT Battle Ground http://www.facebook.com/KOTBATTLEGROUND :* I sent a message to the Godfather of the clan for authorization. In the future, when leaving messages on someone elses page, remember to sign your name using the Signature icon above or by typing 4 tildes which looks like this ~ . Thank you. ₩indrazor 00:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :* I received confirmation and have added it to the Clans list. You may continue editing your clan page here: Kings of Thunder ₩indrazor 02:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wish List adder New Years Resolution Aloha for some reason the photo upload file I have including attempting to use current pic version from Mazdafreak is not uploading for me not sure where im missing whats up could you take a look see at it if your around. Many thanks. WickedWahine808 09:40, December 30, 2010 :* Sure, I could take a look at it. ₩indrazor 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) WL adder Many Mahalos for the help I really appreciate your help and feedback. I am greatfull for all that you do and the time you take to answer. (WickedWahine808 03:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC)) Adding a clan to the C list. Hi, I am the Master At Arms for the clan named Courage-Loyalty-Family / Tag is {CLF}. We would like to be added to the list if possible. War Page - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=262030081329 Recruitment Page - http://www.facebook.com/pages/CLF-Recruitment/104201179612524 Godmothers - Jessica Kehler Jensen and Brenda Worth. Could we then the ability to edit our page in the future? Sincerely and Thanks, Patrick Helm PS - But when logged in the C page still says it is locked to prevent editing. Pthhelm68 16:21, January 11, 2011 :*A request was sent for approval. The Wiki Clans page is locked for administrators only. Once a clan is approved and confirmed, a seperate clan page is set up for the users to edit to their liking ₩indrazor 22:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Thank You Hi Windrazor, i would just like to say thanks for taking the time to send me a message welcoming me to Mafia Wars Wiki and for thanking me for my small edit to the skill point page. Keep up the great work! Thanks 05:36, January 27, 2011 Legion Of Brotherhoods Clan Listing Hi. I just looked at the entry you made for me listing the legion of Brotherhoods in the clan registry. Would it be possible to request a couple of changes? The founder of the Legion of Brotherhoods is D.J. Rosenquest. He can be contacted at http://www.facebook.com/rosenquest for verification purposes. We were both GF's at the time of my original request, but I have since branched out w/ members of my family to start our own group, due to unreconsilable (sp?) differences. Also, their public page can now be found at http://www.facebook.com/pages/LOB-Vengeance-is-Mine/165824946777450 Thanks for your patience & understanding. Respectfully, Vmpyre1 19:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Vmpyre1 :If you wish for there to be changes to the clan you requested, you are more than welcome to make the changes yourself to your own page. As far as the new clan you requested, please see the Clans page. Thank you. ₩indrazor 23:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I edited the top 501 vehicles to include the Fight Club's Glance 32 SR but the formatting didn't work out like I planned. (or didn't work at all, I should say) I think the page is locked from editing or I'm locked from using the admins pre-existing formatting code. Need's a fix. If you let me I can edit the Weapons Armor and Animals to include the Thresher Shark and Splint Greaves etc.... Fight Club loot is much easier to obtain that port loot, that's why the Glance 32 should be where the Pitch Car is for best 501 lootable. Pitch Car is 1 every 24 hours. I get at least 5 of the Glance's per day. Daveprince13 22:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) daveprince13 Confederation Of Clans {COC} Windrazor, I am sooooooo lost! I have been trying to get the Confederation of lubs {COC} added to the "CLAN" Page: V|- |{COC} | |Building Alliances Either I am too Stupid to do this or Something...Any help is greatly appreciated! Thanks Thanks for telling me about the editing on the existing page. I've now figured it out. As for the new clan listing I requested, the issue you mentioned has been resolved to the best of my ability within the restraints of FB. Clan Listing Hi, Windrazor. It's been 2 weeks since you informed me of changes I had to make to my clan's public page, & 10 days since I made them, yet I haven't heard anything back since. Here's hoping that you're well, & that nothing bad has happened. Vmpyre1 18:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) KIA and GIA Hi, and thanks for your message enquiring about the clans I added. KIA is my own clan ( a work in progress, not quite up and running yet) and GIA is a friends clan of whom I was a member. Because they were unsure as to how to add it, I did it for them. Hope that's not a problem? Mzbehaving 15:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo * You ok man? I was thinking of drafting you an assisstant if you need some help. Let me know. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah I could probably use one. Times have been tough lately with work schedule and everything else. As long as they follow the same sort of procedures. Lately I've been getting requests from people left and right to add a clan to the wiki. Then I find out they aren't even part of the clan, or have about 7 listings on there already. Its starting to become hectic because I want to make sure I get approval from the clan leader first to add it as well as making sure I don't have multiple clans from the same person. There are a few that have done that such as Vampre1 who has already asked me to add 5 different clans and which case I'm not taking anymore requests from him. In a way, I've stopped playing Mafia Wars like I used to. They've blocked out Cuba and Moscow which we used our time and energy to complete as well as purchasing items from those places, and they just delete it all which is BS. Then they come out with mission after mission after mission, and goals and items left and right.. and people just can't keep up anymore. I'll still be here to help out but I'm kind of like Toenailsin and one of the other mods that said he stopped playing.. I forget his name.. I think it was Edricteo? Anyways.. I'll help out when I can.. ₩indrazor 02:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 5 different clans? I saw your message to IrishKid, & i must say, I'm not only shocked, I'm offended as well. I originally asked you to add the Legion of Brotherhoods to the registry. At the time, I was one of 2 GF's in that clan. Shortly after that, there was a split-up in that group, & several of the Admins & myself formed a new clan, Family over Everything. Being unaware that I could edit the Creator & Public page links on LOB's page myself, I asked you to do this in order to keep the information there up to date. After you told me that I could do this myself, I did so. This is the only other clan I have asked you to add besides FoE.. That makes 2, not 5 as you told Irish. Also, you said that I needed to make the Admins on my new group's Public page visible to everyone. At that time, I had been unaware that only Admins could see that. I then told you that I had fixed the problem by listing Featured Page Owners. That was 29 days ago. I haven't heard a word from you since, until today, when I see what you said about me in response to Irish's message. On your public talk page for the whole world to see, no less. There are 2 featured page owners (Admins) listed on the FoE Melting Pot, myself & the GM of our clan. Neither of us have heard from you. I would like to get this clan added to the listing, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thanks, Vmpyre1 18:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to be offended as much as you wish. I am here to help regulate and control the clan listing page since previous to my changes, the board was a mess, people were adding clans left and right, there was no verification of the clans, and it was utter and complete chaos. In regards to your situation, I recall at least 3 different times you have asked me to add a clan. Not realizing that you had asked previously to add other clans, I continued editing the page to add your clans. This must stop. There is a "1" clan per person quota. As far as my telling you that you could edit your own clan, the clan you previously asked me to set up for you, was added. If you click on the link to that clan, you can go to the actual clan page, not the clan list, but the clan page and make edits to THAT specific clan page. Now if you wish to have other clans removed, then I will do so. But from now on you must realize that I will only add 1 clan per person, not 3, not 2, not 5, only 1. In the replies I had sent you before on the verification of a clan, I went to the link you provided me. A page must be kept public so that all people can see who the admin are, not just the clan members. If they are not kept public then other people looking to join the clan will not know much about that clan nor would they be able to see who the admin are in the clan. You have not heard from me, because I contact the admin on the facebook clan page and get verification that way. If they are not visible, I can not make contact and the clan is not verified. Regardless of that, I will not be adding a second clan for you or a third, or a fourth. You may only have one clan. Like I said if you want this clan to be added, I will be deleting all of your other previous clans. ₩indrazor 15:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Regarding my clan listing request, if you must delete the listing for LOB to add my present clan, so be it. As I said, due to a split-up shortly after you created their listing for me, I am no longer affiliated w/ {LOB}. Immediately after the split, 3 of the Admins & I created the Family over Everything clan. That is the only one that I am concerned with at this time, & for the foreseeable future. The public page can be found at ҒǿΣ The Melting Pot This is the public page for our clan. I have the featured page owners visible to everybody. I also have instructions for joining our clan listed on the info tab. The name of the clan is Family over Everything. The tag is ╣ҒǿΣ╠ :I, Chad Sekscinski, am the Godfather & Creator. If I need to do anything else, please message me thru FB at my profile page. http://www.facebook.com/Vmpyre1 : I would like to apologize for any misunderstanding on my part. I had no intention of adding numerous clans. The timing of the split-up, right after you added LOB, was really inconvenient. As for their public page no longer being visible, as I said, I no longer have any control over their pages or the settings for them. As for the admins on FoE's public page being visible, that was simple ignorance on my part. I could see the admins, but I didn't know that only admins could see them on the new style fan pages that FB has now. The old type of group pages which automatically listed admins are no longer available. The only option it gives me is to list featured page owners, which I have done & tested for visibility w/ people who haven't hit the like button, so I hope it's good to go. If not, as I said, please contact me. Thank you for your time & efforts, :Vmpyre1 02:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) One slight change to that. The clan name should be Family over Everyone. Thank you. Vmpyre1 04:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Add a Clan Help Aloha, I was asked by a MW family for help getting them on the wiki in the clan section I would love some direction on doing this. It states I am not able to when I have tried so I am hoping you could help me out. Mahalo for your time, Mia (WickedWahine808 11:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC)) * There is only a 1 clan per member quota. If your "friend" wishes to add their clan, please have them contact me here, and I'll try to get it updated when I can. Thank You. ₩indrazor 18:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there,remember me? HowardKingston 23:04, June 9, 2011 * Nope.. sorry.. who are you? ₩indrazor 18:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Aussie Clan Markall42 02:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 I wanted to find out if you're able to add my clan's pages now, the {AUST} Aussie Pride clan? * Sure I could do that, I don't believe I ever got any details about the clan though ₩indrazor 18:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Space Crate edit Hey, I just changed the Space Crate page because they are still available in the Market under the "Crates" section. It's not to mess up the page. :) Robertwence 09:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) * Thats fine. ₩indrazor 18:25, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Catcherana hello..can you add my clan to your mafia family Clan Wiki..please contact meCatcherana 00:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hi ..thanks for contacting me back and puting our clan to clanlist. im authirized person of our clan(godfather) our clan called Skulls Family all about us (contact/Warpage/info) is here: Škùℓℓş™ Official Thread: http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=1132898 Warpage: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Planet-of-Pain/248822511832657?sk=info thanks again and much greetings to you DPL hi im just forgetting about our chat its pointless. anyhow i also left this for mazdafreak. have you heard of DPL? (Dynamic Page Listings) you can get it activated by sending a request to wikia staff. we use it on the empires wiki. if you had it activated here you could do a whole bunch of things that would never require editing for example you have pages such as Weapons and Henchmen and instead of editing the "master" list if you used DPL if coded right it will automatically pull (say weapons) and add it to the list so no edit is ever necessary this would work providing the weapon is listed under the weapon category and will pull all other data ie stats ect directly from the individual weapons pages from the inteminfobox2 template. if you want you can see an example here > this is only a test page but it pulls all required data from individual unit pages and will automatically add new units to that page if its in that category. or say you updated a unit page it will also automatically update it on that page. so the overall result is that you would never have to edit your master lists as all weapons ect lists will automatically update instantly. if you get it activated i dont mind doing the code :) No thank you.. I'll pass ₩indrazor 04:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hi ..thanks for contacting me back and puting our clan to clanlist. im authirized person of our clan(godfather) our clan called Skulls Family all about us (contact/Warpage/info) is here: Škùℓℓş™ Official Thread: http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=1132898 Warpage: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Planet-of-Pain/248822511832657?sk=info thanks again and much greetings to you Catcherana